


The Horizon (For The Boy Who Is Nothing And The Broken Girl)

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Male-Female Friendship, Spoilers for Girl Meets Cory and Topanga, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is your horizon line? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horizon (For The Boy Who Is Nothing And The Broken Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I watched Girl Meets Cory and Topanga. Also I know girls can be excellent athletes, but I figured since Farkle seems to see being an athlete as something the "cool guys" (Billy and Lucas) do, he would see his trans-ness as a disadvantage. Also Farkle being trans is not canon (yet), so that is not what the spoiler is. However, I recommend waiting until after you have seen Girl Meets Cory and Topanga before reading this, because it might make less sense otherwise.

Farkle knows what he wants is impossible. His body was built to develop curves and inevitably give birth, and Farkle knows no matter how much history he learns he cannot evade science. Farkle wrecked that plan evolution laid out for him, but he still has no chance at becoming an athlete. He has very little coordination or muscle or anything else male athletes need. He has evaded female puberty with shots, but he doesn't have the childhood of flag football or wrestling or basketball to make up for his lack of testosterone. He'll never be as good as the guys on the team because he was raised on digits of pi instead of point-scoring, and even Lucas thinks it's impossible. If Lucas thinks something can't be done, Farkle is sure it can't. He still wants to though. He wants this because it will prove he can do anything, even rule the world. He wants to participate in the rituals he missed out on as a boy who was nothing. Athlete is his horizon. 

Maya believed hope was for suckers, but she still hopes for this. She hopes for brown eyes to look at her like she is Pluto, for her to be as brightening to Riley's day as Lucas once was, as Riley is to Maya's day. Maya knows this is impossible, because Riley wants a boy to kiss, Riley wants to be the Topanga to someone's Cory. Maya is just a broken girl Riley chose for a best friend, and she tries to be okay with that. Still, when Matthew said to right down something impossible, Maya knew what she was writing. Maya's horizon is Riley's romantic love. 

Farkle knows Maya loves Riley. Maya called him on a night where everything was wrong, a night where the feeling of "nobody will ever love me" was too loud in her head. Farkle was having a bad night as well, one where his skin was too loose because his parents didn't notice puberty until it was too late for his hips. He couldn't sleep because the feeling of this being wrong, of not having something where something should be, kept thoughts of evolution and history and girl girl girl running through his head until he couldn't stand it, until he had to write an extra credit assignment for History to quiet his own thoughts. Maya hadn't meant to call him, she had meant to call Shawn but Farkle is third on her speed dial and Shawn is fourth. She accidentally hit the three and started rambling the minute he answered the phone, before he could even say "Hello". She spilled her heart anyway, after realizing it wasn't Shawn on the line, and Farkle spilled his in return, telling her about dysphoria and how until the eighth grade, his mom would throw her ring at his father, saying "If I wanted a son, I would have given birth to one!" They talked for about an hour, and by the end of the phone call, Maya wasn't convinced she would be going to hell for loving Riley and Farkle wasn't thinking about anything but his essay, which he deleted and restarted, calling it "Why No One Should Talk But Me". 

They didn't talk about it after. At least, they didn't talk about it with words. Maya would viciously insult anyone who used the word "tranny" within her presence, though Farkle had always just silently seethed (it didn't happen often anyway, just Zay forgetting he wasn't in Texas anymore or a kid in gym class talking about RuPaul's Drag Race). Farkle intentionally looked at Maya when he said Riley would love again, hoping his use of psychology would unintentionally cause Riley to link love and Maya together. Now Maya only pretends to be mad at Farkle when he accidentally hits her chair, though her anger is real when Lucas restrains her, like he is such a gentleman.

By the end of the day though, Maya sees she and Riley really are like Cory and Topanga, and thinks maybe she can reach her horizon after all. And Farkle, with Lucas's help, is now on the baseball team.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT POST LINKS TO PORN IN THE COMMENTS!


End file.
